My Immortal
by PepperMintXD
Summary: Her life was revolved around dangerous secrets people have harbored from her since birth. A handful of murders threw her into an adventure she'd never forget. You think that vampires, demons, and warlocks don't exist? Well think again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lmao mmm I got really bored and all my other stories had writers block so…yep. Lol I didn't even know there was a vampire category back here. With any luck I'll actually continue head-on to finish this fan fiction. :D Wish me luck guys~ O btw, school is starting soon and with school comes, unfortunately, exams. I might not have time becuz I'll be cramming a buncha crap into my head. Oh snaps just found out that I'm going to have 100 questions for science, life sucks!

FAQ #1: Alisia is pronounced as "Alyssa."

**Chapter 1: The Dead of Night**

"No…n-no more please! I don't want this anymore!" A woman cried. "James please…end my misery."

She stayed trembling on the ground, feeling her shoeless feet becoming cut by the glass underneath her. Her white dress was torn as she continued to grab at the ends, furthering its abuse. She appeared beyond madness, but at the same time entrancing. Her uniquely pale skin was smooth, shining like the whitest powder under the full moon. Her brown tresses were messily expanded around her face, but it still appeared silky and soft to the touch. Her eyes were an unusual color of ice-blue, streaming with tears. She looked like a fallen angel.

The clouds shrouded around the city of London, making it eerily pitch black. The whispered voices mourning into the dead of night.

The man looked pitifully at her from his standing position, feeling her hurt and sorrow reverberate through his inner thoughts. He was the male replicate of the woman's traits except his eyes were a bright violet. He crouched down to her height and gently, as if she was the frailest thing in the world, pulled her into his arms. She was delicate when she was young and still now as she becomes more mature. He gazed at her shining cerulean eyes, feeling dread come over him. He loved his sister dearly and he would protect her from all that was evil until the day he dies. But this favor she asked of him… he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He gripped her tighter to him as if she would disappear if he didn't.

"I can't Allegra, I-I just can't!!! You can't expect me to do this, even for you!" He uttered, as he started to break down in front of her. He sank to his knees and stared at his sisters liquid eyes. He always admired her eyes. When they were small, he would stare at her eyes for hours on end, wondering if they, instead of eyes, were two cut aquamarine gems. He gently stroked her face, taking it all in for memory. She closed her eyes, loving the soothing feeling of his palms on her cheek.

Overhead of them, the clouds rumbled with thunder. Rain was falling in liters--- They guessed it was Mother Nature's funny way of sneering at them. Mocking the siblings at the predicament they found themselves in.

"I can't live like this anymore James! It feels like my mind is going to explode out of my head any second. I feel alone, like if I didn't have you I would start disappearing." She stared at her hands blankly, like they would fade.

A harsh wind blew through the narrow alleyway, as if a sign that an impending storm was on its way.

He looked in anguish at his sister and recalled a time when things were simpler, but it will never be again and he knew it. The silence hung in mid-air as he tried to decide. His head was facing the dirty floor and his hair positioned in his eyes. He clutched the needle that she had given him in his hands. It made him feel dirty even by touching it. All he wanted to do was break it into pieces and throw it aside. To go home with Allegra and forget this whole situation ever happened--- but that would never come to pass and he knew it.

"James please!" She pleaded, holding onto his hands. He peered at her face-- beautiful even in sorrow.

The thunder roared in the background, adding onto the rain.

She wiped away her tears with her blood stained palms and gazed at them with disgust. Marveling the dirtiness of her soul for it wasn't her blood…He stood up again and looked away from her. He looked at the skies, amazed at the terror that streaked through the night, brightening up its midnight black. It was beautiful.

"Allegra…" He murmured,lips quivering from the torment that went through him. "If I do this…I'll never see you again. I would be torn from you…" He slowly looked back at her, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"James you cannot keep me in this world against my will. If it is not by your hand that I lose my life too, then it will be the next person I come across. I can't be your right hand in this war anymore. I can't live with the things that I've done to those people, to those children." She trembled at the recall.

"I'd rather die than live with this mental wound, because it will haunt me for the rest of my life, swallowing me slowly from the inside-out until…until I'm nothing but a hollow shell." She stared desperately at him. He shut his eyes in aggravation and slowly nodded, giving up.

"Are you sure about this?" He sat down next to her, staring at her ever so beautiful figure. Even as she laid there on the ground, blood coming from the wounds on her legs and her skin, she still looked like a majestic creature from heaven. He wished for her to mutter out an 'I change my mind' or maybe an 'I'm not sure'. But of course not, his sister was always a stubborn one.

"Yes I'm sure…" She gazed into his eyes bravely and extended her hands.

He dragged a hand through his brown hair and rested his palm onto his forehead---clearly frustrated. He groaned out miserably and stared at her once more. Never in his life would he have ever dreamed that they would be in this predicament. Never in his life would he think that this would solve anything. But when his sister had something on her mind, there was no stopping her.

With a loud anguished cry, he turned to the side and plunged the syringe into his sister's vein. It was a perfect, accurate shot. Not knocking into any of her arteries or anything that would further hurt her. Oh no, there would be enough pain soon, as the poison empties into her blood stream.

She gasped at the needles sudden penetration through her skin. As the liquid poison flooded out of the syringe and into her vein, he closed his eyes and looked away, unable to watch the terrible scene that was happening in front of him. She smiled at him and with the last ounce of strength in her before she was overtaken by the drug she reached her fingers out and took his hand in hers. 'He finally did it.'

She could feel the drug's effects contaminating her system, making her writhe in agony. She cried out as she felt the prickly feeling of knives tearing through her insides. The pain slowly progressed to her other body parts, numbing them in the process. And then it stopped and she couldn't feel anymore of her muscles. Then her vision slowly vanished, leaving her in the dark. Her world went into chaos as she began to have torturous migraines. She could feel James grip on her wrist tightening, praying her to stay with him. And now for the last stage…

Her heart suddenly started bursting through her chest from years of it being frozen. It pulsed harder and faster, like it would burst out of its chambers. Her lungs started closing their airways and it became harder to breath. She could hear herself panting in and out, faster and faster.

'Everything hurts…'

"Brother…" She uttered, she could still feel his hand, as it tensed at the sound of her voice.

"I… thank… you" She whispered in between breaths. No longer able to keep her eyes open, she slowly shut them, knowing her and her entire world was coming to a stop. "ALLEGRA!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**25 years later…**_

It was a chilly, shadowy night. The streets of downtown London were still covered with people. The pavements were drenched in mud from the rain, still going nonstop. Although it was well past midnight, lights were still active at several convenience stores and street stands were still selling edible goods. The pub was open and had civilians coming in and out, seeking a warm area and a hot drink. From the entrance of the pub, a girl could be seen walking out of a yellow taxi. She paid the taxi driver a couple of pounds and got out.

People gawked at her as she walked down the streets, her black on black clothes surprisingly noticeable. She was wearing a pair of combat boots and ripped tights that covered her long legs all the way up to her curvy thighs. Also accompanied with her tights was a poofy black leotard that caught the eyes of many as she swayed her hips, making the layered material swish outwards in the direction she walked. She sported a band t-shirt that had the words, 'Before Their Eyes', in the middle and a tight zip-up hoodie that went all the way to her mid-upper thigh. On any other girl, the ragged ensemble look as though it had been thrown together by a homeless vagrant, but on her it looked like a fresh new design from the cover of Vogue. It made her delicate, heart-shaped features even more striking. With her pale, ivory complexion, deep-set blue eyes, and mass of dark, blue-black hair, she was an impossibly lovely creature.

She pulled up the head of her hoodie, causing some blue-black strands to fall in front of her ice-blue eyes. She looked left and right cautiously before heading towards a wide open alley. The alley was covered in dirt from the ongoing rain. A chain of people were crowded in the middle, trading and buying goods. The stands were situated on each sides of the alley. These stands sold black market materials such as drugs, alcohol, guns, stolen property, and the location was home to several illegal resources. The stands were hosted by humongous men wearing dark black suits. They were grouped separately and had a hawk's eye for thieves. They carried guns and knives in their coat pockets and didn't seem to mind using it on anyone who would try to sneak a run at one of their products. She shivered at the thought of it as she pushed through the crowd, going deeper into the alley.

As she reached the end of the alley, there stood a small, blue doorway. It was rusted to a certain degree that the paint could be rubbed off, and on it was the label, 'Johnny's Place'. She smiled at the familiarity of the image. This was a drug house owned by Johnny Caverly, her good friend and trusted comrade. They've been mates ever since the very start of middle school and all the way to the beginnings of high school. Johnny was turning his head towards completing their last three years of high school together, but something came up during summer and he…well declined. She rapped on the door and waited patiently. Shortly after, the label was pushed to the side and a pair of cobalt blue eyes peered through the rectangular shaped hole. It raised its eyebrows at her mischievously and asked,

"Password?"

She sighed and pursued her lips, "Really Johnny?"

"Okay Princess…looks like someone doesn't feel like joking tonight," She could hear the bolts and chains being unlocked from the back of the door. It immediately opened to reveal a standing figure. Johnny's hair was black with blue streaks running randomly through it. A couple of strands fell in his eyes as he smiled at her. He had the appearance of a dangerous person, someone not to be messed with, but she knew that he was a big softie on the inside. His skin was fairly tanned and made him look boyishly cute. He was wearing an expensive looking black button up which accentuated his slim and muscular figure quite nicely. He held a lit cigarette in between his middle and fore finger, shifting it to his lips for an inhale.

"You know you shouldn't always come to me when this happens. Johnny Jr. here is not liking you very much as of now. " Johnny mumbled running his hand through his silky hair. She stared at him in disbelief.

"But you're the only person I could talk too and anyways I don't have any other friends so… please?" She pleaded with a cute pout on her face. Johnny rolled his eyes, used to this treatment. He gestured for her to come in.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now Alisia…this is not healthy for teenage boys like me." He muttered, breathing in the cigarette.

They embraced each other for a moment. Alisia sniffed in the natural scent of Johnny, mixed in with expensive Armani. She smelled earthy scents of pine needles and waterfalls, and a hint of amber.

Smiling, she stepped into the room. It didn't change much within the last week. The room was white with blank white tiles on the floor. The king-sized temper-pedic bed was still in the far right corner with his dresser right next to it. The closet stayed untidy and the clothes within it lay creased and wrinkled on the floor. Johnny's PS3 was moved to the front of the room along with his big LG flat screen. The air was permeated with the relaxing scent of dirty clothes and expensive cologne. She inahled large quantities of it, smiling at the soothing feeling that shrouded her. 'This feels just like home'

Johnny returned to the room from the door that leads to the drug house. He carried with him a big sack that contained little baggies of powerful ecstasy pills. He tossed the sack to Alisia and she tossed it back after pulling out one of the small baggies. She opened the small baggie and grabbed three pills out of it. She snatched Johnny's water bottle off his dresser and proceeded to pop the pills in her mouth, gulping it down with water. The effects worked almost immediately and she felt herself begin to relax. Johnny walked back to the drug room and came back shortly after. He seated himself next to her on the couch and slouched back, preparing for the overhaul.

"Okay shoot, what did she do now?" He inquired, taking another inhale of his cigarette. She leaned back onto the couch and exploded,

"Well you would not believe what she did! So there's this new bloke at school and he just moved here from this foreign country…um Madrid? His name's Jacque and he's…well gorgeous. All the girls seem to like him and out of all the girls in my class he seemed to only want to talk to me. So he was leaning against my locker during break and asked if he could talk with me after school. I accepted since he went out of his way to ask. Now when it was after school and we were both sitting on the grass, my mother suddenly decides to show up and ruin everything!" She yelled, clutching the corners of the couch. Johnny stared at her, oddly calm. "So she suddenly shows up and he looks at her with the usual dazed stare, like he's practically hypnotized by her! They chatted for a few minutes then she told me that she'd be in the car. After she left, he stands up and tries to follow her! Before turning back to me and asking if I could give him my mother's number! Can you believe her…AND HIM!?" She shouted and nipped her bottom lip, which quivered with hate.

Johnny stared at her lips, knowing that this sign was shown for pure frustration. He sighed and walked around Alisia so he was facing her back. She continued muttering obscenities under her breath and furthered her mistreatment on his couch. His hands gently gripped her squirming shoulders and straightened them. He started rubbing her shoulder blades which after a few minutes calmed on their own. Slowly he gathered his way down to her back, kneading and pressing. She couldn't help but groan in pleasure, becoming putty in his hands as he worked over her pressure points. To think, the prince of a dark society and one of the most popular drug lords in Downtown London occupied his time by learning to massage. The British police would have a field day if they ever found out.

Johnny lowered his eyes at the sudden whimper that came from her lips, feeling the cobalt gems become dark with lust. She gazed over her shoulder and grinned at him innocently, having no clue what it did to him. He stopped massaging and stared silently into her eyes, intoxicated to no end. Slowly, without even comprehending his action, he leaned closer towards her lips. The beautiful peach colored lips mesmerized him and he wondered if they tasted as good as they looked. Alisia gasped and turned her head at the last second, his lips ending up meeting with her cheek. She heard him groan in irritation and felt a little guilty for it. Alisia realized a long time ago that her friend was fond of her in more than one way, but she never got to the stage of liking him. He stood up and moved a couple steps away from her, trying to control himself not to jump on the beautiful creature that sat before him.

"I'm sorry about that…" Johnny mumbled with his eyes on the floor.

"It's alright. I mean…you didn't mean to do that on purpose." He twitched at this and felt a bit hurt at her statement.

"Yeah…of course not. Anyways you should probably go, it's getting pretty late, even for a person like you."

"You're right. It is getting pretty late…so I'll just go home now." Alisia muttered awkwardly, watching Johnny from her place on the couch. She stood up slowly and made her way to the door. Before walking out, she grasped the small baggie in her palm and turned back to him.

"Bye Johnny, I guess I'll see you later." Then she proceeded out the door. Johnny locked the door and sank down to his knees, leaning his head against the cold entrance. He pulled his knees towards his chest and rested his head on his knees. He sighed and whispered, **"It's only a matter of time before you come running."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** After much proofreading and editing. And re-proofreading and re-editing (AKA: My Keyboard Sucks Like Hell And Decided To Break Down On Me) I'm still not completely satisfied. But Oh well. The song that I was hearing while writing this/that was most coupled with the chapter would be **My American Heart- The Shake ---**really good song! Oh by the way- SHOUT OUT TO KIM: I'M EATING NOODLEZ RIGHT NOW! Enjoy~

**Chapter 2**: **Stepping On My Feet**

She stepped out of the alley and shivered, the weather still very pessimistic. All the stores near the area were completely closed and the streets were emptied, with a few random cars going by now and then. The weather was still in the midst of its downpour, raining down hard on her head. Alisia pulled her hoodie close to her body, searching for warmth, "How am I supposed to get home now…" She muttered. She looked left and right in hopes of a taxi, but was unable to find any. Alisia sighed miserably and started her two mile walk home. As she descended halfway through her journey home she could feel a strong negative aura in the air. She had this strange skill ever since she was an infant, feeling things out of nowhere. As she walked closer, the stink of burnt sulfur became stronger in the atmosphere. It contaminated the air and made it harder to breath.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard from a nearby alley. Hastily, Alisia dashed towards the shrill cry and hid next to the side building. She could see everything from this spot. A blue haired man was strangling a woman against the side wall. The upper half of his face was masked in darkness and all Alisia could see was the maniacal grin that he put on as he choked the life out of the person. The woman's face was in an expression of full panic. She struggled and clawed against his hands, but stopped shortly as she could feel her lungs being crushed. Tears flooded down her face and she could sense herself giving into sleep.

Alisia immediately came back to reality and quickly reached for the cellphone that should've been in her hoodie pocket, but felt nothing. 'Oh shit…must've forgotten it at home.' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Stupid stupid!' She acted quickly and looked behind her for a telephone booth. Congratulating herself as she spotted one across the street. She quickly dashed into the telephone booth and deposited the coins needed for one call. "Ring Ring Ring." The phone slowly emitted. She could feel herself sweating and glanced back over to the alley.

"C'mon, c'mon pick up!!!" She shouted into the phone. A moment after someone finally picked up.

"Hello this is the Constables Law Enforcement of London, please state your emergency." A man stated on the other line.

"Yes um I just saw this man strangling this woman in an alleyway! Please come quick!!!" She screeched looking directly at the alley. No one was coming out and no one was going in but she had a vague feeling that the woman was already dead.

"You need to calm down Madam. Please state your name and location." He inquired.

"My name is Alisia Jane Ferren and I'm at streets cross section Wellington and Burley. It's the alley nearest to these streets so please hurry!" She frantically cried, clutching hard onto the phone.

"Alright Miss, I want you to try and relax. The police are on their way so please let them handle this situation." The man exclaimed.

"Yes sir." She hung up on him and ran back to her hiding spot near the alley. Most of the alley was shrouded in darkness. She couldn't hear any shrieks or any panting. Actually, she couldn't hear anything but the cold breeze blowing into the narrow alley. She hesitated before stepping into the lion's den, cautious of a sudden attack. As she began to feel more confident, she dashed towards the area where the man attacked the woman.

"Ah!" She gasped as her feet suddenly stepped onto something soft and squishy. She immediately remembered the handy lighter that she always kept in her pocket and hastily snatched it out. She flicked it on and positioned it lower to the soft material, screaming at the horrifying image that appeared. The woman was dead, mutilated. Her eyeballs were gouged out of her head and the holes looked like they were pecked by some kind of bird. The bloody holes dripped blood-like tears down her face and all over her upper body. Her neck had already started to form blackening bruises and the most unusual injury was spotted on her chest. Her shirt was torn straight down her torso and right above her heart, carved right into her flesh, was a five pointed star surrounded by a circle. She turned the other way and tried not to barf out her lunch, knowing the image would stay in her head for the next 3 or so weeks. This was inhumane, even above degrees of inhumane. The person who did this was messed up beyond fixing.

"Who's there?" A light was beamed at her face from the entrance of the alley.

"Hello Miss, this is the police. I would like you to face the wall and put both of your hands on it or else we will be forced to use violence." The policeman warned. "But I didn't do this!" She heard his gun being pulled out and the click sound symboled he was ready to shoot her. Terrified, she quickly did as she was told and placed her arms onto the wall, 'This did not look good…'

"Um sir you got the wrong person, I-I was the one that made the call." She stuttered out feeling nervous for some reason. She had been arrested plenty of times in the past and felt this sudden unusual urge to be nervous rather annoying.

"Oh are you? Then why are you standing in this alley and I should assume this…" He moved the light next to her, at the dead body. He cringed at the awfulness of it.

"Is the victim. Care to explain?" He stated, his eyes glaring at her.

"I know this looks bad constable, but you have to believe me when I say that this is in no means…my doing." I pleaded, staring back at him. He was an officer in his mid 40s with weary lines all around his face. Alisia was sure that he didn't believe an ounce of what she said, typical. "Well you got one thing right. The situation you're in does look bad. You're bending over a dead body that looks freshly murdered." He grabbed her hands from the wall and pulled it back, locking his handcuffs onto her wrist. "Now if our forensics gets a whiff of one of your own fingerprints on this corpse, you can tell your story to the judge." He growled, pushing her in the direction of his car. He pushed her head down and settled her onto the backseat of his police car. He went over and spoke to rest of the police, explaining the situation. Then he came back and glared at her once more before driving her to the police station. And the rest they say was history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What gave you the idea!!!?" Her father yelled at her in the car. They were a couple of blocks away from the manor, just returning from the police station.

"She was dying! What did you think I should've done Dad? Sit and watch!?" Alisia yelled back, feeling aggravated at the situation. She was trying to help and this is what it gets her. The police could not find any evidence, of course, that it was her. They kept a wary, disapproving eye on her as she quietly stepped out the door. Her father was pissed, beyond pissed actually. She could practically see the smoke blowing out of his ears as he stepped on the gas pedal. She wondered where she went wrong when she called the police. It was the best thing to do, wasn't it?

"Well how did you end up being charged with murder!? Huh!? Explain that to me!" He shouted, pulling into their driveway. He glared at her and took the keys out of the ignition.

"I don't know! The officer assumed that just because I was at the scene of the crime and that I was standing next to the dead body then I must've been the killer! And may I remind you that they did not find any evidence to charge me!" she shouted back at him, starting to tear up at her father's blatant expression of disbelief. She shook her head and opened the car door, he also got out.

"Why were you so stupid to stand next to the dead body in the first place!?" He roared gripping his fists. She was about to scream at him but shortly shut her mouth, knowing nothing could change his mind.

"You know what…if you don't believe me then…just don't. Because I am tired of repeating myself when-- When you're completely ignoring me! …Don't wait up for me." She ran down the street and blocked her ears of his screaming. As she dashed a good length away from him and the manor, she breathed in a sigh of relief. At least she was away from her parents. She picked up her pace and headed towards her secret hide out-- An old abandoned playground that was hidden by thick trees. Rumor has it that it was haunted by ghosts from a private gang war not too long ago. Alisia was in willing disbelief of the rumor, it was bullshit the neighborhood kids made up to scare people. But she was glad, because she had it all to herself—it was hers now.

Alisia stepped onto one of the swings and sat on it, wallowing in her misery. She moved up and down on it sluggishly, while her mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away. She thought back on the last two years of her life. How she had been living on the edge, testing the limits of her body on illegal narcotics and huge amounts of alcohol. She's intoxicated herself with the craziest shit on the planet, analyzed the reins of her body, but even with all that…she still hasn't died. So she tried fasting herself, staying three days without food until Johnny had enough of her. He insisted that she bring an end to the madness or he would do it for her. He started choking himself with alcohol and getting high every night along with her. He admitted himself to her level of psychotic and as his health began to deteriorate right in front of her eyes. The walls slowly crashed down and she stopped him before anything got serious .From there she slowly changed to the person she is now. Still a worthless miscreant, but at least she settled on some standards.

An unexpected cold twinge released itself through her body. Alarms that were similar to the emotions she felt during the murder. She glanced around the area but didn't see anything. She quickly sat up and decided it was now time to go home. The sound of a tree branch breaking echoed from in back of her. She jumped at the sudden noise and sprinted out of the playground area, not looking back. She continued running until she could see her house close by, slowly she turned her head and stared back at the direction of the playground. She confirmed that no one was following her. As she turned back in front she accidentally tripped on her own feet. Her body suddenly pounded into a firm chest and they went tumbling down. The loud noise of plates breaking and "Oofs" could be heard through the silence of the night. She found herself on top of an unknown guy who seemed in pain at her sudden fall.

"Oh I'm so sorry," The boy mumbled, readjusting his rather unusually large glasses, "Are you alright?" he inquired sincerely. Alisia sat up and rubbed her hands, staring at the boy in front of her. She raised a curious eyebrow at him because she never saw him before. The guy had honey-brown hair that, under the light, created an angelic halo around his head. His range of height was probably around 6'0, making him at least six inches taller than her and his overall appearance spoke of a boy who didn't care of what he wore, in other words… a geek. He had donned on overly-large glasses that hid both his eyes and parts of his nose, a vintage button up that did nothing for his sleek figure, and a pair of old brown trousers that seemed like the pants old men wore in retirement houses. He picked up the cardboard box that fell in the middle of the streets and unfastened the topknot. He looked in and cringed at the heavy sets of plates, which were now destroyed. "There goes the last set of China. Mum's going to kill me when she finds out…"

He looked back at her and immediately grinned, "Hi I'm Jace!" He happily extended his hand. "Sorry about suddenly knocking into you. I'm still a little woozy from the plane ride." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head cutely. "I just moved here from Liverpool, and I'll be vacating the manor next to yours. So what's your name?" She stared at his hand, feeling a sudden connection to this boy pulsating through her inner being. She shrugged it off as after jitters of being crashed into and stood up by herself. She didn't bother to look back at him, knowing that he'll be under her mother's spell within a week.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" He hastily dashed towards her, forgetting the cardboard box altogether. She gazed at him in annoyance 'Great a stalker…' and sped towards her house, leaving him standing in the middle of the road staring at her receding form. After she was a good distance away, Jace collapsed on his knees and chuckled at the irony of the situation.

At the very beginning of seeing her figure sprinting frantically towards him, he could feel her blood seizing his appetite. But this wasn't like any blood attraction he had felt for another human being, no, this blood called to him like a siren's song. He stood his ground and sniffed in her intoxicating scent that still permeated the air. Oh the attraction of her blood made his mind numb with only the desire to run after her and rip her vein open. He straightened his posture and reminded himself of whom he was. He was raised in nobility and would not break face, even if the Siren's song became twice as alluring as he got a good look at her. She was beautiful, the most heart rendering thing he had ever seen within the centuries on this planet. She didn't react as enthusiastically as he would've imagined, but there'd be time to change that later. He kept his eyes on her retreating figure; her lovely tresses, as dark as night, flowing freely as she ran off.

"Hmm…this one might be tough to break..." Jace stared amusingly behind his glasses. He took them off and swayed his hair to the right side so it wasn't in front of his eyes. Two icy gems stared fascinated at the white manor that Alisia just stepped into. Shortly after, he smirked and started walking towards his new home. "Be ready for the ride of your life darling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alisia tiptoed through the door, steps away from finishing the stairs until…

"Alisia Jane Ferren, you get yourself down here right this minute!" A woman shouted from below the stairs. Alisia groaned knowingly and peered down. There was a beautiful woman, dressed in a pale white night dress. Her coffee colored hair was pulled messily into a bun and her eyes had heavy dark circles under them. Alisia stood her ground and gazed annoyingly back at her, tired of this day and wanting it to end already. The woman sighed and gestured towards the kitchen. Alisia accepted it unhappily and followed her slowly from behind, wishing this to be quick. She was tired. She had seen a murder, got suspected as a murderer, and now had to talk with her mother about the murder-- Life was grand.

Her mother turned on the kettle and sat onto the counter. Alisia sat on the other side and the awkward silence thickened. Her mother rubbed her forehead and asked "Where have you been? You know…your father and I were worried sick about you," Alisia scoffed at this and leaned back, waiting for more lies. "And this…this thing about a murder and the police? What happened?" Her mother asked, gazing wearily at her daughter. Alisia slumped down to the counter and stared at the pepper and salt shakers that lay conveniently on the kitchen counter. She amused herself by reading the labels, ignoring her mother's questions.

"Alisia!" Her mother yelled. Alisia looked annoyingly in her direction and straightened her posture.

"Talk to me Alisia. Let me know how you feel, so that I can understand! God knows we haven't talked to each other in the last three years!" She pleaded, looking straight into her daughter's eyes. It was almost the exact same color as hers, but it seemed to glow, like a fire had been lit from the inside. Alisia flinched at this question and was now glaring at her, feeling extreme hate for this woman. "You… want to know how…I…feel?" She asked, emphasizing the words with her own type of poison. "I hate you. The very fact that I'm standing in the same room with you, not to mention having to look at you every day for another three years, makes me tremble in my socks. I'm fed up with your impact on my life-- it's only caused me problems." Alisia kept her eyes locked on the woman. Her mother was shocked into silence. Alisia was in disbelief of this woman, her mother really had no clue what kind of damage she's done to her own daughter's life. The beatings, the bullying, the snide comments, the hate doubled in mass.

"You'll never understand my life Jane…so don't even try." At that moment, the kettle sounded off. Her mother peered at Alisia before turning her back and shutting off the heat. When she looked back to find her daughter, Alisia was already nowhere to be seen. Jane leaned against the counter and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering where her daughter's need for angst was coming from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I was a little whacked out. My science finals were today and omg IT WAS FRICKIN HARD! HATED IT SOSOSOOS MUCh! Especially the skills portion ugh. Anyways this is Chapter 3 and for song request I picked out—**August is Over by We The Kings**. Thank you to my friend Asma for this song, I'm now addicted. Probably going to hear it for another thousand times then get bored. Hazzah to that *Picks up beer bottle*!!

**Chapter 3: The Fall is Coming**

As soon as Alisia stepped onto the fresh cut grass of Briars Advanced, she could already see the population of the school swarming in hordes to her mother's car. She rolled her eyes at this, used to the lack of attention. Briars Advanced was filled with a glittering assortment of juvenile movie stars, underage models, and the sons and daughters of boldfaced names. Everywhere you looked, you'd see popular designer brands such as 'Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Calvin Klein, etc.' It was oddly disturbing. Alisia was the total opposite of her classmates. Although she was rich, she adored searching for vintage clothes at foreign boutiques and the occasional scour of her mother's closet for accessories. Designer brands had a place amongst her heart… next too vegetables, minerals, and Clarissa Winston.

"Oh god!!! Did you see the new kid!?" one of the girls screamed.

"Yeah!!! He was walking down the hall and he passed by me! Ahhhh I felt like melting!" another girl replied, playing with her permed silky hair.

"I know right! He's so gorgeous…and dreamy…" They all sighed.

"I heard Shane Blackthorne got together with Clarissa over the summer." Alisia winced at this, 'It was bound to happen…'

"I'm not surprised. Clarissa had her grimy little paws on him on the first day anyways. And well… no one can refuse her." They gave each other sad looks and walked away. "I just hope she doesn't take the new guy."

Alisia wondered who this new kid was. She quickly made her way to the school office and checked the roster for her homeroom class, 'Ugh… Langthan?' She despised the man. Last year, she had caught him molesting a senior at the back of the school. She thought it wise to keep her mouth shut about it, she wouldn't be here for that long. To face the school without Johnny, now felt like diving without a life suit--- scary and impossible. Yep...she wouldn't be here that long. A lot of girls had crushes on Langthan and she was pretty sure a handful of them would've given their maidenhead for him, though she had no idea why. The man, although youthful and handsome in some ways, was lecherous and arrogant, and she'd rather die than let those dirty hands of his touch anywhere near her body. Plus, every time she went five feet anywhere near him she felt a strange chill that would run down her figure. As if her body alerted her that he was different, in a bad way. The second bell rang and she proceeded to Langthan's classroom. Unfortunately for her, she was the first one to arrive.

"Ah Alisia…early this year I see," Langthan gazed at her amusingly, pausing in his preparations for his first class. He took off his glasses and gazed at her.

"And still not wearing the appropriate uniform." Taking her in like she was the last meal he'd ever have, trailing his gaze down her plaid cocktail dress-- onto her breast then down to her curvy hips, and everywhere he could get his greedy eyes on. Alisia perked her ears and her body was cautious of her teacher's pervasive glance. 'Disgusting…' She gave him a snide look and turned back to the door, preparing to sprint out.

"Wait." His voice was a blatant command and it made her stop in her tracks. His baritone pitch made her shiver in her boots. Her body was immobilized, suddenly froze on the spot and her senses became abruptly blurry and unequal. She could feel him coming closer towards the door, towards her. She could feel his predatory eyes locking on her back and she suddenly wished she didn't pick out this particular dress today. He was so close now that with one step, he could've spooned her body into his. She flinched, feeling his gritty hands stroking her waist length mane. He suddenly turned her body to face him and held out…a note?

"A sudden note came from the principal's office a few minutes ago. I'm guessing he's expecting you." He smirked. She grabbed the note out of his hands and for once, gladly walked to the principal's office.

"Oh look, there's the garbage can." A squeaky pitched voice rang from in back of her.

"Oh I see. Ew she's as ugly as ever!" She rolled her eyes knowingly at this and continued walking. She could hear the annoying taps of heels crushing onto the tile floors as the 'It's' came closer and closer to her. "Aww c'mon trashcan, walking away from someone while they're talking to you is rude. And we know Jane taught you better than that." Alisia gazed up at the all too familiar face of Clarissa Winston or so she might be called, "The Blonde Dumbass Slag Cheerleader from Hell," (A/N: No offense to any cheerleaders, I have cheerleader friends who have better grades than me. But hey it's a young adult story, might as well go the whole ten yards.)

Clarissa Winston was the embodiment of popular. She had natural silver-blonde hair that was idiotically bleached twice, a fit and lean muscled body (The result of four years on the squad and six in the gym), and the golden-girl good looks, though Alisia would never admit it, which she put to good use as her role of Queen of the School. She was indomitable and her one goal in life was to make everyone else's a living hell. "The funeral's that way." and "Who died and made you homeless?" Were one of her many unimaginative insults.

Her not-as-pretty best friend, Chloe Rasale, clung to her side like a Siamese twin. They were the so called Royalty of Briars Advanced High School. They had money, beauty, fame, and guys hanging off their every word. They strutted towards her agonizingly slow and she stood her ground and sneered, unafraid of the two hussies.

"So how was your summer trashcan? Smelly?" Chloe Resale haughtily laughed off-key. Clarissa sat there and stared at her in confusion. Chloe immediately stopped laughing and glared at her, placing her right hand onto her hip. Alisia rolled her eyes, if she wasn't already nauseated-- well she was now. The girl couldn't make a joke to save her life.

"Well for your information, it was quite good until I saw you." She exclaimed, straightening her posture and continued her walk towards the office. She was suddenly stopped by the harsh pull on her hair and was tugged onto her knees...

"What the fuck?!" She screamed.

"Oh no you don't, you little slag. You'll listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Clarissa shouted, beaming with anger.

"I was going to go easy on you because it was the start of the semester… but just for that last little comment, I'll give you the beating of your life."

"Don't try me Winston; you'll get what's coming to you."

The two cheerleaders glared at her and began dragging her by the hair towards the girl's bathroom. Her head began throbbing with aching pain and she could feel her roots straining from the pressure. Before she could get pulled into the bathroom, the tugging on her hair paused and she could hear the two slags utter out a gasp. Her hair was released immediately from its grip and she stood up, rubbing her head. She was about to rant out and start kicking their arses, but abruptly caught the eye of the hottest sex god in the whole school.

It was the famous Shane Blackthorne, the face of CK's new freelance couture. He had 100's of photo shoots for different brand names for men weekly, and he was nicknamed 'Lady-Killer' by the paparazzis for the number of rejections he has given yearly. His name made her shiver in her pants. Alisia had liked him ever since they first met. It was truly love at first sight. At that time they were only freshmen's and he was placed next to her for science. She met his gaze and he acknowledged her with a gentle smile before going back to work. She hesitated at first, but slowly grew to be comforted by his presence. He was one of those guys that were great at everything-- head of the lacrosse team, grades were up to date, lead in the school play, and term paper was published in a book of ethics. She couldn't find it in her to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. At the end of their freshman year, although she only spoke to him once or twice for help on certain labs, he was dubbed a friend in her book. Shortly after the beginning of the previous summer, he joined the Royalty group and he instantly became shielded by preppy cheerleaders and annoyingly buff jocks. He was tall and slim, with a fair, elfin face that was framed with a shag of brilliant chestnut hair. He had sharp cheekbones and sympathetic hazel eyes that seemed to glow everywhere he moved. He was wearing a brand new navy trench coat over his blazer that made him seem like he was heading towards a photoshoot.

He tilted his head at her and peered lazily into her eyes, his hazel orbs doing peculiar things to her stomach. He gazed back up at the two cheerleaders behind her and quirked his eyebrow, "Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" He was one of the prefects of the school and his usual duties were to do rounds as hall-monitor.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, it's the first day of school," Clarissa strutted seductively towards her boyfriend.

"Don't start acting all good boy on us. Hey, how about you and I go to the back of the school and finish what we started last night…" She moved her fingers up her boyfriend's shoulders and sagged her body onto his lean one.

Alisia felt a pang of jealousy and disgust at Winston's claim.

Shane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Clarissa, we'll talk about that later. Until then, I want you and Chloe on your way to homeroom by the count of 10. If you haven't disappeared from my sight by then, I'll have to report you two to the principal's office." Both of them had their jaws open in the shape of 'o's. He gazed back with seriousness in his eyes, and looked at his watch.

"You're lying…you wouldn't do that to us Shane."

"Would I?" He peered at them daringly and smirked. "Starting…now,"

"10…9…8…" Both cheerleaders glared at him and looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"7…6…" Clarissa groaned, "We're so going to have a talk about this later Shane Blackthorne!", and took Chloe's hand, dragging her away. The halls became quiet with a slight annoying tap of heels.

"5…Hmm…they gave up faster than I thought..." He looked at Alisia amusingly and stretched out his arm to help her off the ground. She gladly took it and gazed back at him.

"Why'd you help me? Aren't you one of them?" She asked accusingly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged, "Am I not supposed to help out a classmate?"

She brushed her clothes off and stood defiantly against him, "I didn't need your help. I'm sure in the long-run I could've kicked your girlfriend and her Siamese twin to China and back."

He lightly chuckled and the sound was music to her ears, "I'm sure you could've Alisia, but someone had to stop you before you massacred them."

She stared back up into his golden eyes and smirked at the mischievousness she found lurking in the deep green depths. He was flirting with her and she liked it, "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Blackthorne."

"Oh? Well at least I'm not moving away from you then." He smiled, showing her his even, white teeth.

She paused and stared at him in confusion. He gazed at her, "I meant that…since I'm going nowhere, I won't be able to move towards you …but at least I'm not moving away."

She chuckled harshly, "Right, umm…well I need to go to the office so uh…" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well…this is awkward isn't it?"

"How so?"

"Oh did I just say that out loud...it's nothing-- well... well bye!" She ran out of there like a bat out of hell, blushing at his quiet chuckle as she disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She strutted in quietly, ignoring the knowing stares from the staff members. Of course this was nothing new to them, she had been here a couple… hundred times last year. As she got through the door, she could see the principal talking to boy, his back turned towards her.

"Hey Fred." Alisia was quite relaxed when it came to this old man. Fredrick Lance Johnson, he was old for his age and had a long white scraggly beard that he kept uncombed. He liked to wear random Hawaiian shirts with lots of colorful rainbow pants to go with it. She found him amusing last year during her multiple detentions and was convinced that he was harmless, funny even. Just another kind old man that probably already had a couple of grandchildren to look after.

"Ahh Miss. Ferren, just in time I see." The headmaster grinned at her from his seat.

"Now this is Jace," The boy turned towards her and she was instantly hypnotized by his bright green eyes. He was pretty…for a boy. His dark brown tresses reached to the top of his shoulders and were styled messily to cover the sides of his face, making some strands gather in front of his eyes. His skin was a creamy and translucent texture, shining in the yellow light from an antique lamp that was bolted into the ceiling. His high cheekbones made his face look more fair and beautiful then ordinary boys. His clothes were of uniform material, but were designed to look more regal and added to his mysterious sexiness. A black blazer, a red tie, a white button up, black trousers, and a pair of blacktops. Although it was a simple mix, looked just delicious on him—not that she would say anything about that. But what shocked her most was what was hanging on the collar of his shirt. The humongous glasses, it was from the boy that she bumped into yesterday!

"STALKER GUY!" She pointed at him and then paused. She placed her hand over her mouth, quite stunned at her words.

"Excuse me…?" He quirked his eyebrow, Mr. Johnson chose this time to convene.

"He's a tutor…Miss. Ferren…and comes highly recommended from the district administrators." Fred watched her reaction carefully,

"A tutor?...I'm not liking where this is going Fred."

"This for your own good Miss. Ferren. At this point in time--your test scores are fine, in fact even better than fine, brilliant. But... your GPA is dragging you down and you'll need all the help you can get." She tightened her fists and sneered at the boy. Jace was it?

"Now Alisia, it's just for a month. You come by the library afterschool, do a little homework and before you know it; the whole month would've gone by." He offered, fixing the collar of his Monday's best.

"Well…do I really have too?" She asked hesitantly. The old man grinned at her and pushed up his half-moon glasses with his index finger. "It would help."

"I really want to say no…oh what the hell, if it's only for a month I guess…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later…**

"Why are you here Jason?"

"Must I always need a reason to be here?"

"Well...there is always a reason…have 'their' troops stabilized yet?"

"So far…we don't know. There have been recent murders around this area and it seems they're the cause. But Damien has not sent his dogs on us yet, so we're still balanced on a fine line."

"Of course, so …how are Juliet and the rest?"

"Good, great even. Hopefully they can take care of themselves while I'm here."

"And the girl?"

"She…caught my interest. Thank you for playing along by the way. It gives me great confidence that you're on our side Fredrick."

"Anything for you, my Prince."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: It seems that this chapter would be the biggest in length, I've written. And I'm extremely annoyed because of it! I've found that when I've re-edited my works, I would have made several changes to the scripts that would've made it sound better. Now I've become ultra paranoid and I would re-edit again and again until I've gotten what I wanted. But I would get annoyed and the re-editing process would start all over again. So I'm just going to wing it by posting this goddam thing already. Scuse' for my language. I'm just annoyed. Well anyways for song request is **Silverstein- Call It Karma**. It sounds nice and sad to me and the lyrics go with this chapter, so enjoy~ BUTTER PECAN ROCKXX, MOVE OVER MINT CHOCO CHIP!

**Chapter 4: I Need Your Comfort**

"This is not what I agreed too." Alisia muttered, stiffly leaning back into her chair with her arms crossed. She glared across the room at Jace's back, who was at the moment, searching for the needed textbooks.

Alisia pondered heavily...Yes, she agreed for a month of tutoring but she never remembered agreeing to this. Immediately after her last class ended, a couple of freshman prefects walked into the classroom and impatiently whined for her to hurry up so they could drag her to the library, that was strike one. As they walked, the boys kept on making rude comments about her and continuously checked her arse when she wasn't looking, that was strike two. And now… after meeting up with Jace, they locked her in the room!!! She was going to explode.

"Do you mind? I can feel your death glare penetrating through my shirt." Jace snidely commented. Her seething glare became more disgruntled and if looks could kill, Alisia would now be an official murderer.

"And yes…I also think that this is going a little overboard…" Jace uttered.

"A little?" She added cheekily. Jace chuckled in response, "Okay maybe a lot, but it doesn't make much of a difference does it?"

"I guess not."Quietness spread throughout the room, except for the shuffling of books on shelves. Sighing with boredom she started again, "So a pretty boy, huh?" Alisia yawned, suddenly tired of today's activities.

"…I'm sorry?"

"I couldn't tell because you were wearing those huge ass glasses yesterday, but it seems you'll be in 'Their' club in no time." Alisia relaxed into her seat and placed her combat boots on top of the table, giving him a good view of her legs—not bothering to explain who 'They' were, he'd find out soon enough.

"Their club…?"

"Never mind, you'll find out for yourself."

"No, do continue. I want to learn more about my pupil, it's part of my job as a tutor." He grinned. Her spine twitched with a sudden twinge of hurt. He only wanted to know about her because it was part of his job? Of course it's just his job…she grew cold for no reason and struggled through her leather messenger bag for a smoke. "Alisia..." Jace took the silence as a sign—they were back to where they started.

"Okay so let's begin with Pre- Calculus?" He raised an eyebrow. She didn't respond and kept breathing in her cigarette. "Alright no…how about World History?" He nodded suggestively to the old, dusty book in front of him. And again she did nothing, looking away to stare out at the smudged window, overlooking the bottom grounds of the school. The grass was shining brightly with water droplets stuck to its tips from the recent drizzle, and the school gates never looked more heavenly until now. She wanted out, badly.

"You know you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you…" His voice broke her out of her reverie.

"It causes lung cancer and yellowing of teeth. And--…" She looked towards him spitefully, "And you don't care...ehehe" He scratched the back of his head and she looked back to the window. He sighed heavily and pursed his lips, "Okay look Miss Pretentious, I'm trying to help you ge—." But he was suddenly cut off by her. With her eyes still on the charming scenery she thunderously replied back,

"No you look! ...I am very tired and very pissed off,"

"And I had a horrible night yesterday. I am in no mood for your crap!" Silence.

She rubbed her forehead, why couldn't she get a break… Alisia peered back at the window to see the steely black gates opening. A beautiful black Harley and its driver flashed through the entrance and onto the school grounds, stopping just as his bike touched the wet grass. The driver took off his red helmet and shook his black mop of hair. His stare turned towards the window and she could see a pair of familiar cobalt eyes gazing up at her. She grinned at him and he saluted her from the bottom.

"Don't even try," Jace's voice uttered carelessly from in back of her. "I have the keys remember?" He jiggled them so they chimed. She admit, he did have a point but she chose to ignore him.

Alisia walked closer to the window and gazed down towards the cement floor, it wasn't that much of a fall. She unlocked the clasp that held the window shut and looked back at Jace, smirking. "Oh no you--." Before he could finish, she twisted herself through the half opening of the window and fell. During the fall, she realized three things, one--that this was crazy and two—that it was a bad idea and that she was going to die. Any second now her head would be smashed into a bloody pulp by the impact and it would be the death of her. She stared at the hard, cement floor and everything just suddenly stopped, well not really stopped but slowed down. It was like the matrix, she widened her eyes and right before she touched the ground, her legs positioned themselves in front of her and she gracefully landed. No pain, no imminent death, just floor-- hard rock cement floor. It must have been just coincidence.

She stared back up at the window and saw a very pissed, very baffled looking Jace. She smirked and saluted him from the bottom. She ran up to Johnny and embraced him, oblivious to his also confused expression. Johnny melted, enjoying the feeling of her hair on his neck.

"Evenin' Princess, seems like you're glad to see me?"

"More then you know." She dug her cheeks into the crook his shoulder and sighed, the warmth of his body making her content.

"Who's the pansy glaring at me from the top building?" He sneered placing a possessive arm over her.

"Just ignore him; he's this tutor Fred's got on my heel."

"Oh alright then…you want me to chuck something at him, you know…just so he can get the message." She chuckled and released him. He had an expression of reproach and a hint of jealousy, mirroring Jace's glare. She touched his face, softly brushing from his cheek to his strong chin, positioning it so it'd so his eyes would look at her. "I missed you." He smirked back at her and took her hands in his. He softly caressed the front of her hands and raised them up to his lips, kissing both gently. He grinned when she didn't pull away, "Let's go get something for you to eat. You feel like just skin and bones." He handed her his helmet and she gladly took it. He helped her small body onto the seat and twisted the keys in the ignition. She straddled close to his hips and she held tightly to his waist, cuddling into the lean muscle on his back. And just like that, they were off.

Jace stood against the windowpane, his hands on the translucent glass. His eyes stared heavily at the disappearing vehicle. Many emotions clipped itself onto his thoughts—sadness, anger, jealousy, hate, and foremost curiosity. It was a three story jump from the library onto the front grounds and he was sure there was no way a human could come out from that unharmed. Was it by luck or something else…"Could she be? No…no there's just no way." He shrugged it off as luck and commenced packing his materials. Though there was something he didn't quite like about that motorbike boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere...**

"My King..."

"This is not a good time Drael." (A/N: IT SOUNDS LIKE DRACO DOESN'T IT :DDD)

"We've finally found her, Heaven's Fallen Star."

"...Is she still in one piece?"

"Yes milord."

"Are her memories intact?"

"She stays oblivious to the supernatural."

"Have 'they' found out that she lives?"

"No, our assassins intercepted the messenger before he could get to them."

"Oh good, just in time as well. We shall unleash a full out war on those blood suckers. Tell Reinford to go fetch her for me. I would take such an esteem hunt on by myself but as you can see, I'm too slumped in all this paper work."

"Actually I have been meaning to ask, my King, that if I could go and fetch her for you instead of Reinford. It would give me great pleasure to take this assignment off Reinford's already busy enough hands. As you know I am very well capable."

"Yes... we all know Drael, or as your ancient name states...Leviathon the Devil's Sea. Fine...you may have your prize. Now go, I expect her in the dungeons around this time tomorrow."

"Thank you my king, I will not fail such an easy request."

"It's best that you don't Drael, she is an important piece to the puzzle. And without her I cannot declare this war."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 1 in the morning when she got back from Johnny's place. After their motorcycle escapade from hell, Alisia had been starving for a Big Mac and two large fries—well she thought she'd been. When her order came and she started scarfing it down, she didn't feel the meal fulfilling her appetite; in fact it made it a bit worse. Johnny then suggested they'd go watch the new sci-fi thriller that came out a few weeks ago, Avatar. It was fun while it lasted, she had to say that the director had really outdone himself; the graphics were killer in IMAX-3D.

She tiptoed through her door and quietly shut it, hoping not to wake up her parents. When she walked up the stairs though… she was convinced that it was too quiet. Usually, she could hear the snoring sounds coming from her parents' bedroom or maybe resonant melody from Annabelle's room, but not tonight. She marched briskly into her parent's room and found no one inside. Their mattress laid flat and their blanket folded neatly. Something was wrong. She raised her eyebrow and sauntered down to the kitchen in search of the home phone. A yellow sticky-note caught her eye from the top of the counter. She picked it up and on it was small scribblish writing that spelled out, _**'Lissie, something's happened to Mum. Dad and I are driving to the hospital. P.S. call this number when you get home.'**_ And on the bottom corner was the 10 digit number. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for a voice to sound out on the other line.

"Hello, Lissie? Is that you?" A baby-ish voice echoed from the other line.

"Yes Anna it's me, tell me about this. What's happened to Mum? Is she okay?"

"Oh god Lissie, Mums in the E.R. right now. And the doctors won't tell me what that means!" Alisia smiled weakly at her little sister's absurdity.

"And she's bloody Lissie! There was blood coming out of her head and Dad's in hysterics right now, and the doctors won't let us in with her. It's scary Lissie!" The sobbing voice broke into a cry. Alisia's eyes widened…oh god, what have you gotten yourself into now Jane.

"Anna, calm down sweetie. How did she get bloody?"

"Sh-she was i-in a car crash. A big fat truck hit her on the freeway when she was c-coming home." Hearing this from her sister's quivering voice made something in her heart break. She felt guilt thrash through her and it knotted her stomach, making her feel sick.

"It's okay Annabelle…she'll be okay. I need to speak to Dad. Can you put him on the phone?"

"I can't, Dad's yelling at the nurse to let him in and he told me to stay on the bench. He looks really angry Lissie."

"It's fine Anna. He's just… never mind, do you know how long you guys will be there?"

"Dad says he's staying until he sees that Mum's okay. So I'm guessing for awhile. Oh wait Lissie, Dad is asking for you." The phone made a tiny static sound and the baby-ish voice was replaced by another, a deeper, exhausted voice

"Alisia? Are you there?"

"Dad! Is Mum okay? I heard from Anna that she was in a car crash?!"

"She's…she's not going to be fine sweetheart. The doctors said that it was a miracle she survived. She'll live, but her skull has taken a good knock and well…she's in a coma. They said she could wake up at any time…but, I don't think she will." He paused.

Alisia felt her world furthering into darkness. Like she would collapse onto her knees and also start bawling her eyes out, but she remained silent, strong for her father.

"Alisia I want you to listen to me, you and Annabelle are my only priorities right now. Annabelle and I are going to be living in the DuPont Hotel across the street from the hospital until your mother is stabilized. I'm going to wire your bank account some cash that should last you for the rest of the time I'm away. Clothes, food, and other necessities—your duty to buy yourself. The BMW's keys are in my coat pocket, on the hangers and the spare house key is under the welcome mat. Be sure to take care of yourself, I know how you love to skip meals." He coughed into the phone and then continued, his voice ringing with seriousness.

"Now one last thing… your birthday is coming up in about five months?" He inquired

She rolled her eyes; he didn't even remember her exact birth date. "Yes, June 26th to be precise."

" Yes darling…Around this time you're going to notice some changes about you. Your mum and I wanted to be there when your time came but…I guess we're just stuck in the middle of this."

"Changes?" Her voice rose in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"They aren't bad poppet…it's just the way things are--Embrace it."

"You'll see as the time comes. I believe in you Alisia…you'll do your mother proud." And with that, the line cut off.

This was too melodramatic for her. Along with the guilt that enveloped her in its nauseating web, now was mixed with a sense of insecurity. What the hell did he mean she was going to change? Alisia could feel small drips of moisture erupting from her tear glands. It hurt, even though Jane was clueless to everything, Alisia felt sorrow for her mother. Of course Jane was not the best mother but she was the only mother Alisia had ever had, and she wasn't completely heartless to not feel hurt at her mother's condition. Carelessly, she sprinted out of the house and to the place she could feel the safest, her private playground. She slummed onto her special swing and slowly moved forward and backward. The wind blew colder onto her unprepared figure, tempting her to go back into the house. But she didn't dare, it seemed too lonely and desolate to be there now. All of a sudden, she heard the breaking of leaves off towards her right and she shifted her eyes to see none other than her tutor, not surprised since she considered him a stalker.

"Will you make it a habit now, to come and annoy me?" She tried to stop the tears, but they continued to stream down. He gazed at her sympathetically and came closer, crouching onto his knees in front of her. Even with her sitting on the swing and him on his knees, he was still a bit taller than her. Jace surprised her by unexpectedly pulling her into his arms, and she hopelessly accepted, wishing for nothing more than his company, anyone's company. She needed someone, something to grab a hold of and squeeze, to comfort her at this time —even if it was him.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"T-today...my mother…she was injured badly in a car crash…" She held him tighter with each pause. With one hand, he stroked her long mane, and the other, he placed comfortably around her waist—holding her small figure against his.

"…I'm very sorry." He stated solemnly.

"It wasn't your fault…" And from there, the bleak silence struck through the dead of night. It stayed that way for another 15 minutes until Jace broke apart,

"She'll be alright, but I'm sure she wouldn't want you trying to catch your death out here in the cold. And you don't even have a jacket on, tsk tsk" He wagged his fingers and reached for her hand, clasping it in his. "C'mon let's get you inside." She halted for a moment and stared at him with an aloof expression, "Just don't misunderstand, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He escorted her back to her house, feeling pleased that not once since they started walking did she give any sign in wanting to break away from him. The wind roared around the couple, pulling them together with an invisible string and the street lamps glowered until it felt like the beams created a passage of light for them. As they reached the familiar dwelling, Alisia unlatched her fingers from his and looked up at him with a trivial expression, trying to figure him out. Most people, from the first time meeting her, would've already intended to avoid her, but Jace… he was a new problem to solve.

"Thanks Jace…I appreciate what you did… But this doesn't change a thing. Goodnight." Alisia went in and closed the door, locking the clasps into place. His scent was still on her clothes, still on her body. He smelled like the 200$ bottle of Armani that you would try buying on auction nets because the malls would've already ran out when you finally decided to buy it. She breathed in a lengthy sigh of the cologne and couldn't help but look back at the door, knowing he was still on the front steps.

Outside, Jace couldn't help his gleaming smile that showed off his sharp incisors to the black pitched night. Today actually turned out to be a very good day… He gazed upon the white door knowing she was still on the other side. He remembered back to what she just said to him, 'But this doesn't change anything…', and smirked. With a wide devilish grin, he replied back, knowing she would hear him from the opposite end. "Yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be part of Chapter 4 but it got way too big and I thought it wouldn't hold your guys's attention for very long. Ahaha I am very annoyed at because it keeps giving me processing errors. Ughhh and I tried to convert this to different docs and it doesn't work! GEexus Christ -o-!!!! ----three days later. YESSS FINALLLLY FREEEEEEEEE! OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :3- ENJOY~ GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY! And this chapter's song will beeeee *drum roll* Boys Like Girls (Ft. Taylor Swift)- Two is Better Than One --- GOOOOOD SONGGGGGG LOVEY DOVEY!~

**Chapter 5: Coming Undone**

It was in the middle of the afternoon at Briars. Everyone was still in class listening to teacher's lecture and taking notes. As Alisia headed towards the girls bathroom, she passed by a group of ditchers, namely the Royalty party, and ignored them—hoping they would also ignore her, well it was wishful thinking. She heard the reverberations of heels and sneakers following her down the hall. Anxious, she started a fast paced walk, praying that they would move somewhere else or be going in another direction, but was fruitless.

"She's the one that killed Jane." The sound of her mother's name reminded her of yesterday night. She still hadn't gotten the guts to visit her mother's hospital room, after all—before the night of her car crash, Alisia said an awful lot of mean and nasty things to her. There was just too much guilt. "Let's teach the freak a lesson she won't forget." A recognizable voice squeaked from the group. She should've known that Clarissa was in on this too, little bitch.

"Yeah, grab her." That was the signal for her to run her ass off, to go anywhere but here. Two pair of hands tried to grab her waist but she luckily loosened from their grips and sprinted away, heading for the fire staircase. By now, the rapid beating of her heart sounded threw her brain and to her ears. The staircase was long and narrow. Its double helix shape causing her headaches and the slams of her feet became nothing as she heard probably dozen pairs racing in her direction. She jumped down the last few feet and shoved the door open. She felt relieved; about to make it outside to her BMW, but with the pleasure of seeing her father's tawny black car, she didn't see the large branch that blocked her way. She accidentally tripped and landed on her face. You can guess what happens next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything ached. The pain almost became too much for her. The darkness felt like it would momentarily envelop her in its ebony weave.

"You killed her didn't you?!" They grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into the cold fountain water. When she almost felt her lungs explode from lack of oxygen, they pulled her up. They didn't waste their time in letting her catch a breath, before starting again. They rammed her body against a wall and punched her stomach until she groaned in pain.

"She was such a nice lady, but you had to cause problems for her." And another shove into the fountain and they started again. "This is what you deserve." The blood that was leaking from the corner of her mouth told of a cut lip. And the bruises on her body were starting to numb, the hits becoming too frequent for the blood to travel through. Her Jack Purcell sneakers were taken from her and thrown into the dumpster along with her leather messenger bag. Her hair was mussed and her brain throbbed in pain from the constant pulling and grabbing. Her eyes burned from the cold water and she felt herself becoming less and less attentive of the situation—her brain was about to shut down by itself.

"Guys, since we're having so much fun, let's see if she's the slut everyone thinks she is." An overly-muscular guy exclaimed, looking at his guy friends for agreement.

"Sure", "Love too." They nodded with devilish grins and gazed into her eyes, the evilness beaming from their colored orbs. "Ew, that's just wrong…" The girls stared at them in disgust, but smirked—seeing Alisia's shocked expression. She was pinned against a stone wall by the muscular guy's shoe and was too tired to fight anymore, too broken to fight.

"As long as we aren't here to see this, you can do whatever you want to her." Clarissa sneered at her from her place in the middle of the group. She walked closer to Alisia, crouching down until her face was in front of Alisia's. "This'll teach you a lesson for touching other people's boyfriends you ugly slut. Maybe later you can tell him that you're no longer good enough for him. That you're as dirty as everything thinks you are." Alisia glared at her and spat in her face, the saliva trickling down her cheek. She smiled at the expression of horror on Clarissa's features. Out of nowhere, Clarissa pulled back her hand and delivered a powerful slap to Alisia's already bruised cheek. She cringed and backed away, wanting to disappear into the wall.

"Ta-ta trashcan. Hope you guys have a good time." Clarissa straightened her posture and with an evil glint, stalked out of the narrow doorway with her posse.

"Oh we will."

"Alright boys, now it's time for the real fun to begin. Paul, Brody--hold down her hands. Jeffrey, Peter-- grab her legs" The guy-leader instructed to his cohorts. Two boys dragged her onto the cement floor and held her arms down, hard enough for it to be painful. The stiff cement was too granulated and it had small rocks pricking the back of her hand each time it moved. And the other two seized her legs. It wasn't like she could fight them; she was on the brink of fainting.

"Hurry up Danny. I want a chance to fuck her before the teachers come." 'Peter' stated.

"Shut up Peter, you'll get your chance once I'm done with her."

"I'm going to enjoy this." Danny slowly unzipped her oversized hoodie and rolled it down her arms. Once they had gotten it off, they were amused to find that the damaging blows they had given to her were already becoming blue/black bruises on her skin. He stripped her of her plaid tartan skirt and her black checkered camisole. What were left on her were just her black knickers and bra set, and her mother's cross necklace. She seemed like the perfect sin.

Danny whistled, "Damn, she's hot."

"Who knew under all that black, was such a sexy body?" The boys all agreed, licking their lips with eager expressions.

"Ready love? We're going to take everything off you." And as he reached for the front of her panties, a sudden bam sounded through the room. Everyone stared at the door to see that it didn't change, still closed and untouched, much to Alisia's misfortune. Danny glanced back down at her and smirked, "Now, where were we?" He was about to reach for her panties again, but out of nowhere, a foot kicked him so hard that his body flew straight across the room, smashing into the stone wall. His body sagged down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

"**What are you doing to my girl?"** A grave voice growled out from the darkness in the corner. The boys trembled in fear and Alisia couldn't refrain from also shaking. The voice sounded dangerous, lethal-- Like the sound of a predator before it attacked its prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"If you don't remove your hands immediately, I will massacre your asses and relieve the world from your unwanted existence." (Credits to Kim: She was threatening me over aim.)

They cautiously backed away from her damaged body and sneered at the newcomer. "W-we're not afraid of you!" Brody stuttered, standing up and facing towards the voice. Jace slowly strutted out of the shadows, his eyes glaring predatorily at the group of boys.

"Step aside if you don't want to die."

"W-what the fuck do you want?!" Paul stood up trying to be brave but failing.

"Back off man, we're not done with her. You can have whatever's leftover." Peter smirked, hoping to get the creepy dude onto their side.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Jace snarled, walking closer to the pack.

"Oh a little jealous there lover boy? Is she your freak girlfriend?" Jeffrey smirked and swiped his hand onto Alisia's chest and lower towards her panties. "At least the slut has a nice b-"

Jace launched himself angrily into the air and landed onto Jeffrey's chest, knocking the breath out of him as Jace settled his whole weight onto the weak torso. Wasting no time, he kicked his right leg out and slammed it into Peter's face, hearing the teeth's break on impact. Jace saw the stream of blood dripping down the victim's chin and couldn't help but feel his fangs twitching out of his gums. Dear lord... the temptation to rip the poor mortal's arteries open and claim what was his, the blood, was hard to resist.

Jace, bared down on his gums and instantly jumped off, whirling towards Paul and punching the boy's chin. There was a deafening crack and Alisia winced at the sound, the chin was definitely broken. But he wasn't done. He walked towards Jeffrey, who could barely get up, and rubbed his knuckles, cruelly smirking. His lips were stained with blood as he tried to control his incisors. Blood dribbled down his perfect chin. Then down to the dirty floor, staining the concrete with death. Shortly after, it didn't even hold the form of blood anymore; it transformed itself into ash and dust. He took Jeffrey by his shirt collar and punched him across the room. Following his victim with slow, fear impending strides. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Tears streaked down Jeffrey's wounded face. Jace was relentless in his punishment. He hammered the victims body with his free fist and knees.

"Stop, forgive me!" Jeffrey held onto his stomach and coughed out blood. Jace smirked, getting great pleasure in causing the vile human pain.** 'He** **did this to Alisia. He's the reason Alisia's in this state. To protect Alisia, he will have to die.' **Jace struggled with himself until he couldn't tell right from wrong. The vampire in him wanted out, it wanted revenge. Finally, he didn't care, he embraced his instincts--He strangled the boy's neck and pushed his weight into the concrete wall. Jeffrey's eyes widened in fear as he attempted to claw at Jace's face but he couldn't get close enough. Jace chuckled darkly and locked eyes with his victim, wanting to watch as the life disappears from his eyes.

"Jace…" Alisia whispered, watching him strangle Jeffrey. Although she truly wanted him to exterminate the little rat, she didn't want Jeffrey's death on Jace's hands. It was not worth it.

"Stop…"She could see Jeffrey's life force slowly draining from his eyes, his legs stopped kicking to try to save breath. Her breathing became more erratic and she knew the next thing she did would sting like hell. Her lungs already felt like there were nails sticking into it.

"JACE!!!" She cried, grabbing hold of her throat. IT HURT LIKE A BITCH.

Jace immediately stopped after hearing the melodic chime. It was so sweet and song-like that it overthrew his killing spree. He released Jeffrey, watching him collapse onto his knees, desperate for oxygen. Jace sighed in frustration and reverted his sympathetic eyes to Alisia, not wanting to even look at anyone else but her. He was vile, a heartless creature. He didn't even want to be near her, to infect her purity with all his sins. He felt bile rising in his throat, the nausea was comforting.

"Jace..." She whispered, clutching her ribs.

Her voice did crazy things to his head. He couldn't resist her whim, couldn't resist her. He sauntered towards her and collapsed onto his knees. Jace gazed at Alisia and, aside from his sudden hunger; his heart just broke from observing her like this. She was in an alarming condition, her knees were scabbed and infected, and there was a small wet trail of blood dripping from her forehead to her side bangs. The corner of her mouth held a line of scarlet that dripped down to her bra as he held her up, into his lap. She half-opened her eyes and gazed up at him. The light from the lamps above his head, shined from his sides. It made him appear like an angel, a light to brighten her darkness. She rolled onto her back, trying to come up with a good smile but wincing as the pain from her cut lip erupted. He carefully pulled him to her, draping his black trench coat onto her small, delicate frame.

"You came…" She snuggled her head into his strong chest and sealed her eyes, too exhausted to open once more.

"Yes... I did." So like that—she let sleep take over and followed the entrancing darkness to a sweet, relaxing dream of princesses and knights in dark trench coats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Fredrick, look what they've done to her, can't you see her condition! I want them all gone, banned from the school!" Jace's harsh whispers ran through Alisia's ears like an alarm. He was there…still with her—holding onto her hand. She felt her insides warm a little at the kind gesture, no one was ever there to rescue her. She thought they would've actually succeeded in taking her virginity.

"No absolutely not! What kind of punishments are suspensions, it does nothing! Their teenage boys for god's sake, you're practically letting them have a small holiday!" She could feel it, the endless burning rage that spread throughout her body. She could feel the many number of bruises and scrapes on her skin, the open wounds on her forehead and lips. It wasn't excruciating pain, but it hurt like hell each time she moved.

"I don't care if their parents paid for this damn school, I want them out! Alright fine, you know what…" He breathed in a sigh. "Just…yes. Discontinue their activities and give them their suspension but I don't want to see any one of those brats for the rest of the year. Good… by the way, father sends his regards from Romania." --'Romania? I thought he said his family was from Liverpool?' Alisia thought. She contemplated the thought for a moment but her head hurt too much for her to concentrate. She would maybe ask him later when the aching stops. "Alright, goodbye." And the phone hung up.

She opened her eyes and saw white. A beautiful white ceiling that was designed with spirals and waves of ivory. It was just one of those color schemes that made people feel at peace. "Alisia, you're awake?"

"Mmhm." She winced; her lungs burned painfully even from humming. She tried to stand up but his hand gently held her down, "No stay down, you shouldn't move." She settled down, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital right now. I drove you here after you fainted."

"Oh yes… I remember."

"The doctors said that you came out of it not too shabby but you'll have to take it down a notch or so for the next few days."

"I'll have to convince Mr. Johnson to let you off P.E." He muttered.

"And the others?"

"Well, you won't be seeing them for awhile." He grinned at her.

"Now stay put and don't get into any trouble while I'm away. I need to sign you out." She nodded at him and watched his back disappearing out the door. She peered around the room and rolled her eyes, it was definitely a hospital room. It was totally white—white ceiling, white draperies, white carpet. How do doctors expect you to go to the hospital willingly when the rooms look like something from the twilight zone? The only thing that wasn't completely white was a large bouquet of roses, sitting on top of a dresser not too far away from her. The scarlet red was bluntly exposed in the white room, its appearance lovely and pure. She slowly pulled back her covers and flinched at the sting but kept on going. Alisia's shoeless feet, limped towards the miniscule Victorian dresser. She sat down on the chair next to it, staring at the bouquets. Lifting the label, she saw a small get well card attached to the string, 'From: Jace, To: Alisia. **From small beginnings come great things.**' She hesitated before grabbing the bouquet. The roses were cut off while in full bloom and the petals were softer than any silk she had ever felt. She could swear the aroma that was coming off of the scented roses smelled just like Jace's own mysterious smell.

"Those roses were imported from Grasse, France." She jumped a little out of her seat.

"God I'm an injured woman Jace! Give a person a warning before you just walk in like that!" He chuckled in response, "I'm glad you're back to your old self, I was beginning to worry that you've gone soft on me." She grinned at him and he paused, staring down at her hands. There were still evident hand marks from when they held her down. He gently grasped her hand in his and traced the blue/black hand marks. "Were these from…?"

"Them?…yeah." He sneered, thinking of how much he wanted to rip them apart with his bare hands. How he could make them suffer for marring such beauty. There was a long pause of silence and then he again retook her hand in his and held it, gently caressing the back. "As I was saying, the roses were imported from Grasse, France which is considered the world's perfume capital. So if you smell anything unusual it's because the roses came pre-scented. Any complaints?"

"No none at all… I think it smells good." She grinned at him.

"Well of course it smells good, it smells like me." He smirked devilishly and held his chin thoughtfully with his right hand. She laughed and he laughed along. Together, without establishing any agreements at all, Alisia and Jace had formed an invisible friendship of their own. Though that was just the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere…deep in the black forest.**

'Alisia…'

He woke up with a sudden gasp, his inner demon on full alert mode. His eyes were widened and his fangs stretched to their full extent as he instinctively reached for his sword, Light-Destroyer. He slowly looked around the room cautiously. He saw nothing, only the moving of his window's hangings as the cold air blew through the narrow opening. He relaxed himself and stared outside the gap. The glorious full moon hung in the middle of the sky and he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the howling of wolves breaking the silence.

His door opened abruptly to reveal Ana. Her long white-blonde hair shrouding her whole back and her dress was scarce and reached to her lower thighs. She strolled in, shutting the door in back of her, and peered at him anxiously with her striking violet eyes. "Are you okay Will?" She asked in her beautiful song-like voice, climbing onto his bed. She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek. She then moved to his forehead then onto his lips, pressing her lips chastely onto his. 'I'm alright Anna. It was just a bad dream.' Will sent his thoughts to her as he kissed her back fervently, their tongues battling for dominance. They were bonded with each other, making them one in the same. It connected their thoughts to each other, like an open plane where they could speak without anyone overhearing. 'Your dreams always mean something Will. We can't just omit it like that.'

'Not now love, it's late. Let's just go to sleep and we'll discuss it tomorrow. Besides, it was nothing important.' She gradually relaxed into his embrace and broke the kiss, laying down and cuddling into his naked chest.

"Goodnight Darling." She muttered, closing her eyes. He gazed at her affectionately and pulled her small figure lovingly onto his torso, "Night Ana." He twirled her long hair playfully in his hands and leaned back onto his pillow, pondering the strange dream he just had. Was it real? The girl in his dream was nothing special. Her clothing had no vast rare qualities and her body looked lean and weak, but something attracted him to her. Perhaps it was the loveliness of her pink lips or maybe the flow of her ebony tresses as she sprinted. Even the look of terror in her face made him tremble with pleasure. He decided that he would discuss this with his father's seer tomorrow but for now, he gently kissed his twins head, sleep will suffice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
